freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
<<>> Proposal to not move "Bonnie screen" to Hallucinations page I recently decompilied the game, and saw that the Bonnie screen is in fact real. Decompile it yourself if you don't believe me. If necessary, I can provide the link to the guide on Reddit that I followed. So, since it is proven to not be just a rumor, it should be moved to the Hallucinations page. Information about phones and power I'd like to chip in a small piece of information, though I don't know how to work/if I should it into the article, so I'll just leave it in the talk page for future editors to consider. Regarding the Phone Guy's killer theory, it states that his phone would cut off if he lost power. That may not accurate, depending on what kind of phone he has. If you look at most landline phones, you'll see that they don't plug into an outlet, they get their power directly off the phone lines. However, I may have just defeated my own argument as the answering machine would be shut off when the power goes out, therefore leaving him unable to record his message. (Unless the answering machine has a backup battery, which I think some did.) Thanks for reading! Foxy killed phone guy? Uh "... The two most popular choices for this are Freddy and Foxy; ... Many fans debate that Foxy was the one who killed him because there is the sound of someone banging on a door in the background of the call. Foxy is the only animatronic who bangs on the door. However, because the Toreador March plays right before Phone Guy dies, many fans immediately assume that Freddy was the one who killed him.." Personally, I disagree with the idea that Foxy might've killed him. The banging implies that the door was closed. So basically, unless Foxy used wallhacks like Chica did to me in some Scratch recreation while I was on a laptop and got really bored, Foxy in no way shape or form came even CLOSE to killing him. Also, Foxy doesn't enter the door even if the power cuts out, so if for some reason the power cut out, assuming in-game physics (which is a mostly invalid argument, see point A) Foxy did the honorable thing and didn't kick around a dead horse. Tl:dr; Foxy must've figured out he could smash open a window silently if he thought he could get in. SuperLuigi9624 (talk) 23:14, April 16, 2015 (UTC) It's possible that the Marionette is actually a parent. That parent might've ignored their child ran away. The parent tracked them down and found them at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. The kids were getting cake from one of the animatronics and were distracted. The parent couldn't get inside, so they cried. Just then, a purple car appeared and and purple man came out. He killed the parent so the kids won't leave or get scared. There was someone inside of the Freddy animatronic giving out the cake. How is this possible? There was only one purple guy and he just killed the parent. I beg to differ. There are two designs of the purple guy: one with a badge and a phone, and the normal guy. I'm saying there were TWO guys who were in the massacre. Remember "shadow Freddy" and "Shadow Bonnie?" Well, the purple man was wearing the spring suit and died, leaving only one purple guy. This might even explain the new FNAF 4 teaser. Anyway, the parent's soul possessed the puppet and put the children's souls in the other animatronics. When they came back to life, the remembered they had been betrayed. The parent wanted revenge, and thought the others to kill the other purple guy. And if you recall, this purple guy had a badge. He was a security guard. The animatronics went after the guard and tried to kill him. Well, he found out what was going on, and so he lured the animatronics and dismantled them. The adult ghost was chasing him while he was suprised and he went into the SpringTrap suit. He died and the children's souls went either into limbo or sent free. There were most likely to be more than one person behind the murder. ~Zadley Kester Who killed Phone Guy? What if it was Golden Freddy? Foxy banged on the door, blah blah blah and Golden Freddy killed him. Why not? Supadupafredbear (talk) 22:17, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Golden Freddy's the one scared him, but unable to killing him due to him being a ghost/hallucination at that time. Chica would also kill Phone Guy, or Freddy if his transport ability still work. FredCat 22:18, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Chica killed Phone Guy Alright, so, first, to get the banging, Phone Guy must close the left door, right? This rules out Foxy and Bonnie. Freddy only plays Toreador March if the power is out or he is in the Kitchen, right?And the power did not go out so that rules out Freddy, and leaves only Chica.And you can hear moaning which only comes from Chica and Bonnie when there in the office.We already ruled out Bonnie,so in the end Chica was in the office then she killed Phone Guy.Also the Foxy killed Phone Guy theory makes no sense. Richard2005 (talk) 13:58, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Golden Freddy/Purple Freddy their is a rumor that golden freddy or purple freddy will be rarely at the corner but it can just be photoshop but it looks real to me... I am an editor and I looked at this theory you have about Purple Freddy.And I know my self Purple Freddy only appears in the 2nd and 3rd game so your theory about Purple Freddy is incorrect and Golden Freddy does not ever appear in the corner. GreenKirby1 (talk) 23:42, September 3, 2015 (UTC)crazybowser2000 Who are these animatronics? And If you know who they are please tell me, and if you don't know maybe they'll be in the 5th one if there is one Update the Balloon Girl section? The new updates to the Thanks You picture show that the oddly-colored BB may infact be separate. Just a note. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 16:07, September 14, 2015 (UTC) =RUSSIAN THEORY, EXPLAINED ALL!= Why people still believe Golden Freddy is hallucination? I mean seriously. They do know Golden Freddy possesed bya 5th child. Why he's nothing more than hallucination while others are real? I don't know who will debunk that he's not real. ' (Dismantled Foxy The Pirate (New Account) (talk) 09:36, October 6, 2015 (UTC)) ' Blackfootferret might've solved the lore * lastChild: text ** baseURI: "http://www.scottgames.com/" ** childNodes: NodeList0 *** length: 0 *** __proto__: NodeList ** data: "↵" ** firstChild: null…Numbers 11:1?) ** lastChild: null ** length: 1 ** nextElementSibling: null ** nextSibling: null ** nodeName: "#text" ** nodeType: 3 ** nodeValue: "↵" ** * classList: DOMTokenList0 * className: "" * clientHeight: 936 93.6 (7.75 feet) clientLeft: 0 * clientTop: 0 * clientWidth: 865 * contentEditable: "inherit" * dataset: DOMStringMap ** __proto__: DOMStringMap * dir: "" * draggable: false * firstChild: head (BITE OF 87?!) * firstElementChild: head Purple Guy Has a son, And you play as him in FNaF4 I have a speculation that the FNaF 4 kid(puppet) , is the purple guys son ,AND that the bullies are the murderd kids, Foxy being the FNaF 4 kids brother My First peice of evedece is Phone Guy in FNaF 2. He said that he always loved Foxy, and in my theorie Foxy is the FNaF4 kids brother, and the Purple Guys other son, And Phone Guy ,in my theory, is purple Guy. And the reason that Phone/Purple guy said he loved Foxy Was because Foxy was the suit that his oldest son was stuffed into by the FNaF 4 kid, Who is The Puppet. You're probably wondering whyPhone/Purple Guy killed his own son, because he did not kill the other one. well he went insane,making him kill his son and all his friends, Making up the anamatronics, Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,And Foxy. the Puppet felt sorry that his father had killed his brother and his Friends, so he tried to bring them back to life by putting them in the suits of the animatronics. I got this theory from peicing the FNaF4 minigames together, and thats my theoryWarrior4 (talk) 23:27, November 11, 2015 (UTC) The Kid in FNAF 4 Is The Puppet! I have A theory about the puppet and the FNAF 4 protagonist: According to mat pat (TRUSTED SOURCE! SCOTT SAID SO!) the FNAF 4 protagonist is the puppet as his "kid" form and that the event commonly misreffered to as the bite of '87 is the bite of '83! NOT THE BITE OF '87!!!! The game takes place over the puppets last 8 days of his life as a kid. Now how do we know that? the puppet's color of suit is the same as the kids and the puppet has what appears to be tear lines and the kid is always crying. Another reason is that the puppet is not cannon to FNAF 4. The next piece of evidence is the fact that Fredbear is already possesed in FNAF 4. The next few pieces of evidence are small so they are all in one lump. The kid looks like he should in the FNAF 3 mini game Mangles Quest and the puppet can fit into small boxes showing that the kid is the puppet. ~ ~ ~ ~ The Dream Theory BREAKING NEWS!!!!!!!!!!! This Just Out From Game Theory, The Series Is A DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Series is a dream because the things that make up FNAF4 are in the other games and the one thing that is in most of the games that seems insignifigant is the chime at the end of the night in the first 3 games, it might not sound like much, but in mat pat's mind. He said it was "the rosetta stone that made the theory fact" This Calls Into Question the theories we have made. So which side are you on The mob that wants to destroy this theory or the side that wants to keep this theory alive? Here is a link to his theory, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvpO8To1qFg just copy and paste that to find out more. 20202020deadguy (talk) 14:41, December 19, 2015 (UTC) BoredBrandon's Fredbear Theory Finally a theory not about the dream theory (but FNAF 4 is still a dream) I discovered that in FNAF World there is no Withered Golden Freddy (FNAF 2) but there is Phantom Freddy who has similar shape to Golden Freddy (FNAF 2) So my theory is that Fredbear and Spring Bonnie can shapeshift and maybe do other things, it explains how the Golden Floating Head appears in FNAF 2, and it's also Golden Freddy (FNAF 2)'s jumpscare. Also explains Purple Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, and Golden Freddy (FNAF 1), because they have the power to crash games aswell. In FNAF 3, according to my theory, some of the animatronics (Fredbear, Puppet, Foxy (FNAF 2), Mangle, and Chica (FNAF 1)) have escaped the pizzaria and found Fazbear's Frieght, Fredbear had a plan to burn down the building, so Fredbear shapeshifted them into phantoms (that looked burnt to foreshadow the building burning) then went inside (after Night 1 but before Night 2), then Phantom Freddy (Who is Fredbear) found his old friend Spring Bonnie (lost his power when Purple Guy went inside of him) and he planned a way to escape the burning building after 6:00 AM on Night 6. That's it, I can also add that Fredbear and Spring Bonnie can also control dreams (that's how FNAF 4 happens). Also the page should be fixed, this theory has nothing to do with the Russian Theory, whoever fixes the page can delete this line of text. BoredBrandon (talk) 02:53, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Why isn't the main page updated with 3 and 4 theories? I mean COME ON! It's been a while since both games were released! And 4 broke the timeline! [{[DATA_EXPUNGED}]] (talk) 19:19, February 5, 2016 (UTC) About the Bite DillyDiamond (talk) 01:55, February 19, 2016 (UTC) My theory is that the bite of 87 happened before fnaf 4. That would mean it happened before any fnaf. I will support this theory with another one. Are you play ing as the victim of the bite in fnaf 4? It is normally belived that the bite of 87 happened after fnaf 2, which is after fnaf 4. YOU CANT PLAY AS SOMEONE IF IT DIDNT HAPPEN YET!!!!!!!!!!!! That is my theory. Also, I think Nightmare did it. WHY would he have a loooooong jumpscare if he didnt do anything? And i Think the Nightmare night in fnaf 4 is You trying to get revenge against Nightmare for biting you. i saw this circle around the lights in FNAF1 its on the right side does anyone know?!? P.S the lights were off (picture would be here but i cant find it) SHIT MYSTERY. very little is revealed. be it FNAF 1 minigames tell us ...but very little. we say that kid in fnaf 4 is the puppet. we say that there was a man present in fnaf 2 who was good and involved in th murdr. we assume that the kids who bulied the kid were bonnie, chica, foxy, and freddy. golden freddy? hallucination? we never know. SISTER LOCATION is yet to come. it will take this legend to a very different timeline. there cannot be 2 purple guys. the same purple guy is handling hs weapon/phone and with his badge. he earlier worked in freddy fazbearbbears family diner. thats why the animatronics are after the security guard. we need information and aproval. we need proof. everything here is related to one another. BABY will scare our sou l her role is coming. the kids. the murder. the mystery. the haunting. the dismantling. gving life. experiencing hallucinations. having nightmares. the bite. SHIT I NEED INFO. PLEASE PROVIDE IT TO US.!Yajatbmw (talk) 16:57, July 14, 2016 (UTC) BIDYBAB OR BALLOON BOY? holy shit. bidy bab in five nights at freddy's sister location: rhymes with balloon boy. both's initials are BB. so, since balloon boy blocked and spoiled the flash light power, bidybab also has a role in FNAF5. also, it seems to be always near to baby, as seen in the teaser of bidy bab and also seen in a picture of the steam page.Yajatbmw (talk) 11:48, August 7, 2016 (UTC)